


The inn's "Mari" tune

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Raphael struggles to communicate with the birds around his inn until Marianne offers some assistance.
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	The inn's "Mari" tune

**Author's Note:**

> part of the felannie server drabble challenge. Reem's prompt for this week: Take any platonic or ambiguous paired ending from the game, from any route, and write something about it!

Several months had passed since Raphael opened his inn. Business was good, though he couldn’t help the feeling that something was missing, when the snow finally melted. 

“Oh hello there little birdies,” the gentle giant bellowed heartily. He happily approached the bird feeders he had installed, however, his booming voice scared away the morning birds.

“Wait, come back. I just wanted to talk.” Raphael said, his voice echoing through the courtyard. 

“I told you, you have to be quieter. You’re scaring them away.” A delicate voice spoke up from behind Raphael.

“Huh? But I was talking quiet this time. Say, could you show me again how you spoke to those birds? I must have missed something, they keep leaving even though I made them this nice feeder.” Raphael looked dejectedly at the bird feeder he had hanging up in the courtyard.

Mari smiled kindly at Raphael. It was a small, shy smile, as if she was still getting comfortable with the expression being on her own face. “What did you want to say to them?”

“Could you just ask them if they like their birdfeeder? I want to make sure I’m giving them good food and they don’t need anything else.” Marianne laughed innocently at the request, and then began to speak to the birds.

The sounds she was making were unbelievable. It was as though she were singing with the birds, a song so sweet and serene that the morning felt brighter than it had before.

“The feeder is fine, but they would prefer a little space, and perhaps a bath and a couple of houses.” Marianne suggested, her voice still trilling softly. 

“Oh of course! They must be shy. Sorry little birds, I’ll get to work setting you up a space in the back.” One of the birds flew over and landed on Raphael’s shoulder, giving him a gentle peck on the cheek before flying away.

“He’s grateful,” said Marianne. “They all are. They’re looking forward to what you’ll build for them.” She smiled, a little more comfortable this time. “Thank you for having me, but I must be going.”

“Why can’t you stay here? I know the birds would love you, and it would be a great help to me.” Raphael made puppy eyes at Marianne, his lip quivering.

“Well… I suppose that would be alright, but I’ll have to take care of some things at home first. If all goes well, I can return within the month.” Marianne spoke once more in her song-like conversation with the birds, and then smiled. “I’ll be back soon Raphael. I can’t wait to see the new rooms.”

“I’ll see you soon Mari!” He waved and smiled, before returning to his establishment.. “Now, what was I doing? Oh yea, birdhouses. I have a lot of work to do.”


End file.
